Make Your Own Kind Of Music
by Alik22
Summary: A nice little Reela fic full of cheesy and fluff and all things like that. written for xEllax for her birthday and because she made me write it.


**Make your own kind of music **

**Set after Ray gets chucked out of the band, musical one shot to the joyous song that is "MakeYour Own Kind Of Music" (hence the title) by Mamma and Papa's **

**This is dedicated to Ella who phoned me up just to tell me to write this cause i haven't written anything in a while so i guess this will be her birthday present from me – cheap and cheerful lol – i did make her a cake as well and when i go out i will get her something else – so she's getting a pretty good deal! **

_Nobody can tell ya  
There's only one song worth singing  
They may try and sell ya  
Cause it hangs them up  
To see someone like you _

I noticed Ray walking over to the fridge and taking out yet another bottle of beer,_ hmm... three in the_

_space of half an hour, not a good sign, _i thought.He'd been grumpy all day, i thought it might have had something to do with weaver refusing him the time off to go to LA with the band . But after much consideration i decided against that theory because even Ray wouldn't be that depressed over something that minor.

"Ray, i think you should slow down on those beers. Whats up anyway?"

"I'm drowning my sorrows" he said in a bitter voice, taking another swig from his beer.

"And what sorrows might they be?" I asked

"my dreams have been crushed along with my passion for music" he muttered downing the last of his bottle of beer and wondering off to get another.

Maybe i was wrong about him being depressed over something that minor.

" Are you still angry because Weaver refused you leave to go off to LA with the band?"

He scoffed " No way. I was over that in, like, seconds. It's the fact that the band has "made some changes" "

i gave him what obviously came across as a slightly confused look.

"For a doctor your not terribly smart are you? I'm not in a band any more, so you wont have to worry about any more groupies coming back to the house because now there are no groupies."

"Oh Ray, i know how much you loved that band"

"Yeah, loved being the operable word"

_So if you cannot take my hand,  
and if you must be goin',  
I will understand. _

"How about you and me go out for a bit, take your mind off it?" I offered

"No thanks Neela, I'm quite happy with my pack of beers and some fatty food to get over my loss."

"Your loss?" i asked sceptically

"Yes, my loss, the one thing i really enjoyed doing and those prats stole it away from me!"

"Well, if your going to be grumpy ill go out with Abby instead"

He grunted in reply and turned back to his beer.

So i gathered my handbag and walked out of the house, i was only going to be out for an hour at the most, i was just proving my point that if he wanted to be alone then i would be glad to go out and leave him to "drown his sorrows"

BACK AT THE HOUSE – Obviously not Neela's POV because she's not there, so guess whose POV it is? Yep u guessed it RAY!

_  
You're gonna be knowing  
the loneliest kind of lonely.  
It may be rough goin',  
just to do your thing's  
the hardest thing to do. _

_What did Neela know?_ i grumbled to myself. _Just because i wouldn't go out, doesn't mean I'm grumpy._

_I've just been kicked out of the one thing that i love doing and now i can't even get a bit of peace and quiet to drink my beer_, i thought as i placed my forth of fifth beer on the table. Maybe Neela was right, i should lay off the beer for a while.

I went into my room and picked up my guitar, i strummed a few cords,

_this really is the perfect way to release tension_,

and then i strummed out a few more cords and then i launched into a song that Neela seemed to listen to the whole time. But i liked it's slow melody and it differed to the stuff the band usually played and so, as i tried to work out the chorus the front door opened and my dear old roomie walked in. But i didn't look up, the music was all that mattered at that point.

_You gotta make your own kind of music  
Sing your own special song  
Make your own kind music  
Even if nobody else sings along _

Back to Neela's POV

I walked in to find Ray sat on the end of his bed deeply emerged in his guitar playing, at first i didn't quite recognise the song that he was playing but as the song started to take shape i recognised it as "Snow Patrol" "You Are All That I Have"

_Has he been going through my things? (T_**hat's considering snow patrol are from Northern Ireland thank u to DocRock06 for correcting me on that and i really didn't mean any offense by it. And also i don't know if they are over in America yet?**

Well, i settled myself down on the sofa and as i listened i started to get lost in the melodious cords and subconsciously i closed my eyes and started to sing along with him.

"_Give me a chance to hold on  
Give me a chance to hold on  
Give me a chance to hold on  
Just give me something to hold onto  
_

_  
It's so clear now that you are all that I have  
I have no fear now you are all that I have  
It's so clear now that you are all that I have  
I have no fear now you are all that I have"_

I continued to sing well after he had stopped his guitar playing, as it was his turn to listen to me.Andthen i came to my senses and started to blush as Ray stood next to me an amused look on his face.

"What? You never heard a woman sing along to a song before?" i said trying to drag myself out of this sticky situation

"Hey, I've heard woman sing along to songs before, I've just never seen this woman sing along to songs before." He laughed and and sat down beside me and then turned and said

"Oh and Neela? You have a pretty good voice, ever considered being in a band? We could be a Double act. "The Roomies" nice ring eh?"

i blushed again and hit his arm playfully. And as he turned on the telly to watch celebrity poker he put his arm round me and I rested my head against his chest. _God he's comfy_ I thought.

**Yet another A/N: I know its slightly cheesy but every one needs a bit of cheese in their life. mmm...cheese.**

**Special note for Ella: So yes, Ella that is your birthday prezzie + some other stuff and i hope you enjoyed it!**

**Special note for everyone else: Thanks for reading and you know that there is a tiny little purple box under were I'm writing and if u pressed it i would love you 4ever and ever and ever and thats an offer no one can refuse lol. : D**

**So... R&R everybody**

**love to u all**

**Alice**

**xoxoxo**


End file.
